User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Nine
If you missed chapter eight. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Eight Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your support <3. I will soon get to the major, thrilling part of the story and I apologize if it seems like I'm dragging, I'm just working on developing the ships(not so much Frankston since they were already introduced as a steady couple). ALSO, anything that might come off as "filler" actually has a point and a purpose, which may not even be apparent until later. Thanks for your patience! <3 Chapter Nine Another week had went by and things have fallen back into place for the quartet in addition to new blessings and changes in their lives. Zig and Zoe were officially together just like Tiny and Shay were. Not only was Zoe now dating the guy of her dreams, she was fully welcomed back into her clique of best friends. Her genuine remorse and hard efforts to right her wrongs has earned her complete forgiveness; so the four of them became closer than ever. All for one, one for all, or more specifically, all four ''one, one ''four ''all, just as they vowed. Just as planned, Mr. Hollingsworth hosted a big party at their home to celebrate and boast about Miles' and Frankie's acceptance into university; Banting to be precise. Guests in attendance were Zoe, Shay, Winston, Maya, various colleagues/friends of Mr. Hollingsworth, many Banting students/graduates, several relatives and a few other Degrassi students such as Grace, Lola and Arlene--Hunter's steady girlfriend. Like most of the parties that Mr. Hollingsworth hosted, he insisted that everyone attends dressed up as he considered this a fancy event. Luckily for Maya, she's spent enough time at the Hollingsworths' and attended enough of their family functions for her family to trust her at parties, even after what happened a while back. Although they mingled with everyone there, for the most part, Frankie, Maya, Shay, Zoe, Miles and Winston all stuck close by each other. They ate together, conversed, danced and joked around for majority of the time at the party. ZOE: Oooh, I hate to say it but some of these Banting boys are hot! SHAY:(nods) Hell yeah. FRANKIE: Sure but not that I care......(turns to Winston with a smile) at all. WINSTON: Yeah, our universities will be just an hour apart. So, those guys can kick rocks. FRANKIE: That's right, babe. Frankie and Winston kissed each other; it started out light and then heated up in intensity. MILES: Oh shit. Dad's looking over here. Frankie and Winston immediately pulled apart. Although Frankie's parents were aware of their relationship, they never made it clear if whether or not they were comfortable seeing them openly show affectionate to that degree. MILES:(cracking up) Kidding. FRANKIE:(laughs) I hate you. WINSTON: Dude, really? Winston playfully punched Miles on the arm; Miles laughed and punched him back. FRANKIE:(to Shay and Zoe) Girls, I'm sorry that Tiny and Zig couldn't come. My parents don't know them and you know how judgmental they can be...otherwise, I would've totally invited them. SHAY: Don't worry, girl. It's alright. ZOE: Yeah, that's fine. Not gonna lie, I wish Zig was here. As cute as these Banting boys are, I've got the ''sexiest ''boyfriend there is. (Swoons) Totally. SHAY:(smiles lustfully) Mm-hmm, girl. Ain't that the truth? Shay raised her hand to give Zoe a high-five but Zoe sassily placed her hands on her hips and looked her up and down. ZOE:(playfully) Bitch, I didn't ask you to agree. Don't be creaming your panties over my man. SHAY: Bitch, I was talking about ''my ''man. ZOE: I know that! God, I'm just playing with you. SHAY:(laughs) Oh. My bad. (lowers her voice) But hey, maybe it's a good thing Zig and Tiny didn't come. I wouldn't put it past some of these high sadiddy Banting bitches to try and flirt with them; cock-blocking and shit. ZOE: Right?! That's the kind of shit that'll get one of these bitches ''cut. ''Real quick! From a short distance away, three elegantly-dressed young women from Banting University looked over in Zoe's direction with puzzled expressions on their faces. Zoe blushed; she didn't mean for anyone else to hear her. ZOE:(smiles awkwardly and waves) Hello....I like your outfits. The three young women didn't respond; instead they just turned away and carried on with whatever they were talking about before. FRANKIE: Oh my God, Zoe, you cannot whisper for shit. However, instead of scolding Zoe like they normally would, everyone just laughed along with her. MAYA:(still giggling) Everyone's in a joking mood tonight, eh? "''With all these snobby, priggish, uptight hot shots prancing around, a little humor couldn't hurt," said a familiar voice. When they all turned around, they saw Hunter walking towards them, holding Arlene's hand. MAYA: Aaw, not having a good time, guys? ARLENE:(smiles) I am! HUNTER:(bluntly) This party fucking blows. FRANKIE:(shrugs) I'm having fun. You never liked parties anyway, so of course, it's going to blow to you. MILES: Exactly. HUNTER: I especially hate Dad's parties. MILES: I can't complain this time. I met some cool people from Banting here, including my future classmates and all. MAYA:(looks up at him) Oh, so you're definitely going? Miles paused for a moment and hesitated about answering; he could tell Maya wasn't too happy about it but there was no sense in lying to her. MILES:(sighs) That's....what my dad and I talked about since we made up. MAYA:(nods) Okay. MILES:(places a hand on Maya's shoulder) What's wrong? MAYA:(smiles weakly and shakes her head) Oh. Um. Nothing. Miles tried to search her eyes but she wasn't giving him direct eye contact. Suddenly, Lola called out to the group from near the sofa; Grace was sitting beside her shuffling a deck of cards. LOLA: Hey guys! Wanna play some 'Oh Hell'? Frankie, Zoe and Shay immediately said yes. WINSTON:(pouts) Ehh, Grace is going to kick everyone's asses like'' always.'' FRANKIE: Oh, come on! Don't be a sore loser. Frankie grabbed Winston's hand and nearly dragged him to where Lola and Grace were sitting; Shay and Zoe followed behind them. WINSTON: Hey Grace, can I deal this time? GRACE:(bluntly) No. Sit down. Maya would've joined the game but she stayed put because Miles didn't budge for whatever reason. Hunter and Arlene definitely weren't interested. MAYA: You don't want to play? MILES:(shakes his head) Not really. HUNTER: (Rubs Arlene's hand as he holds it) Screw this party. Wanna play Realm of Doom? ARLENE:(Nods) Indubitably. HUNTER:(smirks sly) Amongst other thiiiiiings? ARLENE:(coyly) Such as....? Miles and Maya exchanged glances; astonished at the unexpectedly suggestive nature of the flirting taking place between Degrassi's resident misfit and nerd couple. Hunter whispers his answer into Arlene's ear which makes her blush instantly. ARLENE: I doubt I'm that flexible. HUNTER: Only one way to find out, right? ARLENE:(blushes even more) Oh Hunter! HUNTER:(kisses her cheek) Go on up. I'll be there in a sec. Arlene nodded and then skipped out of the room to go upstairs and wait for Hunter in his bedroom. MILES:(teasingly) So, I guess this is goodnight? HUNTER:(smirks) Yeah. Goodnight. MAYA: Goodnight, Hunter. HUNTER: Night, Maya. He turned to walk away but then turned back towards Miles with a serious look in his eyes. HUNTER: How long are you going to stay down here and listen to Dad's bragging and making "yours slash Frankie's" university celebration about his stupid campaign? MILES:(frowns) I...haven't noticed. Is that what he's doing? Hunter silently gave Miles a look as if to say "Come on; you ought to know better". MILES:(in denial) Well, I'm sure he's not making it all about his campaign. Hunter just shook his head and then walked off in a hurry to his bedroom. He hated to see his older brother act blindly to their father's intentions every time they made up after a major dispute. However, Hunter had more important things on his mind and it was all about Arlene; whom he was deeply in love with. It was equivalent to the high regard and fondness Miles always had for Maya. As Hunter made it to his bedroom, he completely disregarded the dozens of guests still partying and socializing all over the place. Unlike Frankie when it came to Winston, Hunter did practically whatever he wanted to do, including sharing a bed with his girlfriend. 'Spoiled' wouldn't be the proper word to describe Hunter; in fact, it was the complete emotional and psychological neglect and patronization from his father that drove him to disregard him in every way. As seen at the dinner table fight over a week ago, it is safe to say that Hunter's father was even somewhat afraid of him. Now that it was just him and Maya standing there, Miles looked around to make sure that no one was listening and stepped closer to her, putting his arm around her. MILES: Hey. So, what's wrong? MAYA: Nothing. MILES: Maya, I know you. It's about the whole....Banting thing, right? Are you mad at me? The two of them were sure to keep their voices low even though all the other guests were too caught up in their own activities to hear them either way. MAYA: No, I'm not mad. ''I just-- MILES:(searches her eyes again) Be honest. MAYA: I am being honest. (finally gives him eye contact) Miles, as much as I'd love for you to come to Princeton with me; the school that I thought ''you ''wanted to go to more than anywhere else, it's not about me. I just want to be sure that this sudden decision to go to Banting is what ''you ''decided was best for ''you. ''If that's what it is, I support it one hundred percent. So, um (lowers voice even more) when you and your dad made up, he didn't pressure you at all? This has nothing to do with your dad? MILES: Maya, you're no fool and I can't lie to you. Of course it does. Maya was quiet as she noticed that Miles was looking a bit agitated and uncomfortable. MILES:(frustrated) Ugh, what do you want me to say? That all it took was a half-assed apology and a stupid gift, this time being my fucking dream car, to be won back over again?! Well, fine. Maybe ''I'm ''the fool here. Fuck it. Better I say it before you do, right? MAYA:(taken aback) No, no you're not, Miles. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to call you out; I just wanted to make sure that you were happy with what you decided to do. Miles exhaled and shook his head. MAYA: I may have concerns but I will never patronize you or criticize your judgment like that. I'm sorry. As much as Maya succeeded in not letting it show, Miles knew she was just as upset as he was, so without a second thought, he fixed it right away. He gave her a hug and held her firmly and silently for a few seconds before he let go. MILES: No, ''I'm ''sorry. You're just looking out; being a friend, like always. I just...I just still need time to think this over. MAYA: Miles, I promise you, if your mind is made up, even if it did take some persuasion from your dad. I won't be disappointed in you. MILES: But ''I'd be disappointed in me. You know where my heart is and where I want to be. Banting is not it, at all. Should be simple then, right? Easier said if I was less of a coward. I don't know what the hell I'm going to end up doing. (Points to his heart) But I think you know what's in here. And it's not Banting. As Miles walked away, Maya stood quiet and analyzed what he was trying to tell her. By "where my heart is" and "what's in here", she could tell that it wasn't only ''about Princeton. Indeed, it was his dream university, ''their ''dream university and he probably would have gone even if Maya didn't get accepted. However, she couldn't shake the feeling in her soul that what he was referring to that was in his heart wasn't just the four-year, prestigious New Jersey, Ivy League school but the person that he's had a four-year bond with, unlike anything he's shared with anyone else. Maya suddenly felt this peculiar sensation running through her mind and shooting through her body; it was such a beautifully strange, almost indescribable, feeling that made her unsure if she wanted to smile, cry or both. No matter how her emotions would make her react to that feeling, she wanted and needed to talk some more to Miles more than anything else. She didn't even know exactly what she'd say but she had to say ''something. However, he was already out of sight, so she figured it would have to wait. So, Maya decided to join her friends and watch them have a ball during the card game; it was a good distraction from what was on her mind at the moment. Miles was in the dining room area where all of the food and beverages for the party were at. A bartender was hired for the occasion, so Miles asked him for a simple glass of Coke, which he received in a rocks glass with ice. As Miles sipped his beverage, he saw his father and his great Uncle Inigo Serrano sitting at the table, conversing and drinking Jack Daniels. Inigo was a tall, wiry man in his seventies. He was of no blood relation to the Hollingsworths but he was an affluent, Spanish business tycoon who married into the wealthy Canadian Hollingsworth family and held dual citizenship in Spain and Canada. Miles's father's biological aunt, now deceased, was Inigo's wife. Inigo and Mr. Hollingsworth were very close as a result, almost like father and son. He taught him everything from business management to how to speak the Spanish language. He even made sure that Miles III knew how to speak it as well. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(smiling) Hi, son. Come sit with us for a minute. INIGO: Sobrino! Sientate. No hemos hablado in mucho tiempo! MILES:(politely) Okay, tio. Miles took a seat at the table where he commenced to chat with his father and great uncle. Meanwhile, Maya was looking around the lower level of the house for Miles. She initially got up to use the bathroom but instead, she wanted to seek Miles out. She walked her way through the crowd of guests until she neared the dining room. From the archway, she finally spotted him at the table with his uncle and father. She stood a good distance away unnoticed as the three men were engrossed in conversation. While Mr. Hollingsworth and Inigo, whom Maya has never met prior to the party, seemed upbeat, happy and even drunk, she studied Miles face to get an idea of his current mood. He didn't appear to be excited or upset, so Maya couldn't tell what he was thinking, as much as she wanted to know. However, she found herself smiling from afar as she heard Miles speak Spanish, something that she didn't understand. But there was something about the way his deep but smooth voice and the tone he used carried this exotic Latin language that sounded enchanting, intriguing and even sexy. As much as Maya wanted to stay and continue to have her ears caressed by her good friend's voice in this foreign language, she had to walk away and rejoin the party before she was caught eavesdropping. Even though she didn't understand a word of the language, one could still consider what she was doing as rude if she was seen. Much later on in the night, the party was finally over and guests were saying their goodbyes and leaving out of the door. Maya, Shay, Zoe and Winston were sleeping over that night, so they stayed behind. The butler began cleaning up before half of the guests were even out of the door. As the attendees were making their way out, a quite intoxicated Mr. Hollingsworth was thanking each one for their attendance. His drunken slurring and dramatic jollity made was embarassing, to say the least, to Miles and Frankie. It even made Winston, Maya, Shay and Zoe cringe. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(swaying and stumbling) YES! Ha, ha, ha! Whoo! That was one hell of an extravaganza! When election time comes. Vote Miles Hollingsworth the second! Don't forget! Some guests acknowledged him and some others didn't. Frankie wasn't letting it get to her but Miles couldn't hide the anger in his face. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Tell Eeeeeeeverybody about my party and what they missed out on. Ha, ha, ha. HUNTER:(from upstairs) SHUT...THE FUCK...UP! The roar of rage from Hunter from upstairs and him slamming his bedroom door immediately after sent chills down nearly everyone's spines except for Miles. After all, Hunter was merely vocalizing everything he wanted to say out loud himself. Miles knew that Hunter was right; this party was all about their father, not him or Frankie. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(chuckles) Teenage hormones, you know? A few of the guests smiled and nodded politely, even though they felt incredibly awkward. Miles has had enough. Before he said or did something he would regret, he stormed off upstairs to his bedroom. MAYA: Miles.... That was all Maya said at the moment but she didn't go after him just yet. Mr. Hollingsworth stopped Grace and Lola on their way out. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: You're such good friends of my daughter. Are you eighteen yet? LOLA: No, sir. GRACE: I am but why? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: So, we can go on a date. Grace and Lola's eyes bulged in shock at his drunken audacity. Frankie buried her face into her hands; she felt like dying ''at that moment. Concerned, Winston placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. Zoe and Shay just stood there, shaking their heads. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:Ha! Ha! Ha! Gotcha! I asked to see if you were old enough to vote yet, of course. GRACE:(sarcastically) You'll make one hell of a mayor, sir. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(Smiles) Thank you. As Grace and Lola were heading out of the door, the latter, ditzy as ever, didn't catch on to her girlfriend's sarcasm either. LOLA: Wow. You were being a little too nice there. GRACE:(shakes her head) Just....don't. Okay? LOLA:(confused) What? Most of the guests were gone but a few of Mr. Hollingsworths' equally drunk colleagues as well as his Uncle Inigo stayed behind. Mr. Hollingsworth noticed that his daughter was red from severe embarassment and could also tell that her boyfriend and friends were just as uncomfortable. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Aaahh, come on! Think I lost all my supporters just like that? Not a chance. Don't you worry. The mayor we have now was drunk as shit the night before he got elected. Everybody who was anybody was at that party.... Frankie and her friends all exchanged disgusted glances; all were astonished at how clueless the man was. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Uncle Inigo? INIGO: Yes? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: That's exactly why I had to end the party at a reasonable hour. Kids just can't be up too late for these kinds of things. His uncle nodded in agreement. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: But the party's not over for ''us ''yet. Who's game for some pool? Like a group of kids, Mr. Hollingsworth's uncle and three wealthy, prominent, middle-aged colleagues cheered drunkenly and followed him down to the basement where he kept a pool table, a poker table and more liquor. With Winston holding her hand, Frankie started heading upstairs; Maya, Zoe and Shay followed behind her. Once they got upstairs, Winston headed to the bathroom while Zoe and Shay followed Frankie to her bedroom. Maya was going to follow as well but once she passed Miles's room, she stepped back. MAYA: I'll be a minute, girls. Her friends nodded in response as they stepped into Frankie's bedroom, closing the door behind them so they can change into their sleepwear. Maya noticed that Miles's door was a quarter way open, so she assumed it was safe to go in. As she walked inside, she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, clearly angry. His shoes were off, his belt buckle was loose and his dress shirt was completely buttoned open. MAYA:(steps back) Oh, I'm sorry. Were you getting undressed? MILES:(shrugs) I'm not naked. MAYA: Okay. She walked over towards the bed and sat down beside him. He didn't look at her; instead, he stared down at his lap. In attempt to comfort him, Maya started stroking the back of his head and coming up with something to say that might ease his terrible mood. MAYA: He was drunk. Most people act silly when they're drunk. (Laughs nervously) You should hear ''my ''dad every other weekend when he's watching sports and guzzling beer. MILES:(shakes his head) I don't care about him being drunk. I mean, I do. I hate it. But that's not even what pissed me off. Maya listened to him, attentively. MILES: He makes my party and Frankie's party ''his own ''party, just like Hunter said, because he's that fucking self-absorbed. Oh and on top of that, he's going around telling my uncle and all of his friends what ''I'm ''going to major and minor in at Banting. Political science and business! First, he bribes and sweet-talks me into agreeing to go to that fucking school and now he gets to decide what my future ''career ''is going to be? No. That's where I draw the fucking line. MAYA: So, if that's where you draw the line, then you know exactly what to do after graduation. You gotta be brave and just....do it. MILES: I know....I'm just pissed at his nerve. The fucking nerve of him! He wants to control every fucking thing. He won't change for SHIT! Miles realized how much his voice boomed, especially in his last sentence. MILES:(lowers voice) Sorry. I didn't mean to yell in your ear. MAYA: That's okay. MILES: Is it too much to ask for that man to actually give a shit about us? About me? Instead of pretending he does and flaunting our accomplishments around for his ass-kissers, I mean, 'campaign supporters'. Fucking self-serving prick. MAYA: Your brother, sister and friends give a shit about you. (Takes his hand) And Miles, you ''never ''have to question if I give a shit about you. You know that. I want ''you ''to give a shit about ''you. ''Do what's best for Miles and don't worry about any challenges or possible setbacks. You're smart, you're brave and you're strong; you'll get through it all. ''We'll ''get through it all, if you come with me to Princeton where you want to be. For the first time since Maya came into his bedroom, Miles lifted his head up and smiled at her. Squeezing his hand, she smiled back. MAYA: Well? MILES: Well, then you're stuck with me for a while. (Chuckles) Poor you though. I'm a pain in the ass. MAYA: No, you're not. MILES: If you say so. MAYA: I'm just glad you said yes. I'm super happy, actually. You know....leaving Frankie, Shay, Zoe, Winston, Hunter, my little brother, my mom and yes, even my mean ass dad--I love that man to death--is going to be tough enough. But having you there with me, at least, is going to make it a lot easier. I do not....I ''cannot ''imagine being away from my best guy friend. My confidant. My protector... Miles could only stare speechlessly into her eyes as the softness of Maya's voice and even the movement of her lips hypnotized him. MAYA: And my prince.... MILES: Okay, now you're just messing with me... MAYA: I am not. Not even remotely. MILES:(face turns serious) Maya, for real. Do you have any idea....how much I love you? Maya looked him directly in the eye to show her sincerity as she spoke. MAYA: Do ''you ''have any idea how much I love you? MILES: Well, we've told each other "I love you" a million times but I don't think you really knew exactly ''how ''I meant it each time I said it. MAYA: You're wrong, Miles. I don't think you knew and you still don't know how I mean it. Or do you just....not want to believe it? Miles chuckled nervously and then stood up. MAYA:(confused) Miles... MILES: This is probably one of those 'heat of the moment' things, right? You couldn't....I mean. Ugh, I don't even know. I'm probably still tense from tonight, maybe I need to walk and clear my head. MAYA: Miles. When he started walking towards the door, Maya hopped up and blocked his path. From there, she was trying to look him in the face but he avoided eye contact. Maya could feel that everything from his emotions to his heart was fragile and he was trying to protect it rather than trust her to hold it delicately like she knew she would. MAYA: Miles, look at me. After a three-second hesitation, Miles finally looked her in the eye again. When Maya's hand reached up and softly caressed the side of his face, the quivering from emotion he felt within suddenly ceased from her touch. He put his hands on her waist and slowly pulled her close to him. Maya lifted her face up to meet his height, bringing her lips closer to his face. The first kiss she gave him was on the side of his chin, less than half an inch away from his mouth. Both of them slowly shut their eyes as the next kiss was directly on the lips. It was soft, mild and sweet in contrast to the burning desires and explosions they both felt within their core. Their lips met perfectly as the third, fourth and fifth tender kiss followed. Almost simultaneously, their lips parted and Maya allowed Miles's tongue to slowly slip inside of her mouth. Their tongues slow-danced together and then gradually sped up to something like a tango dance as their kissing heightened in passion and intensity. At that point, Maya gently back-kicked the door shut and threw herself into Miles's arms, which embraced her tightly; not once did they break their kiss in the process. Stumbling and staggering around from the feverish making-out, they collasped onto the bed, where Maya landed on top of him. They continued to kiss in that position for several seconds longer until Maya stopped just to look into Miles's loving eyes again. The happiness in them mirrored what she felt in her ever-beating heart. She leaned down to kiss him again but instead of meeting his lips, she kissed him all over his neck and his bare chest. After that, Maya sat up but still remained on top just to stare down at him and glow with the sunniest smile on her face. Miles could never resist that smile and at that moment, he couldn't resist ''Maya. ''Period. So, in a smooth and gentle but swift motion, Miles flipped her over onto her back and placed his lean frame in between her legs, both were still fully clothed from the waist down, at least. Now on top of her, Miles kissed Maya all over her neck and shoulders before he ultimately brought their lips and tongues back together. Minutes have gone by and Frankie, Shay, Zoe and Winston have all changed into their sleepwear. Curious to know what was taking Maya so long, they walked down the hall towards Miles's room. Just as they got to Miles's bedroom door, it openly quickly. Frankie and her friends were stunned; jaws dropped open when they saw Miles with an open shirt and faint hickies on his chest while Maya was straightening her skirt. MAYA:(blushing) Nothing happened. I swear. MILES:(nervously) Yeah. It was just a little fooling around and....um, that's it. Despite what it looked like to the others, that was the truth. Miles and Maya did nothing more than make-out, rather intensely and intimately, of course; but there was no intercourse or nudity. They were all still stunned and speechless until Winston broke the silence with a wise crack. WINSTON:(teasingly) Need help changing the bedding or....? MILES: Dude, get your ass in here! Miles snatched Winston inside of the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Two seconds later, Miles opened the door and gave Maya one last quick but endearing kiss on the lips for the night. MILES: Good night. MAYA: Good night. They stared at each other and smiled until Miles closed his door again. Beaming brighter than ever, Maya let out a sigh of elation as she thought about what unexpectedly transpired. Never did she imagine her first ''real ''kiss to be with her best male friend of four years and never did she imagine that it would be as steamy and sensual as it was. However, it made perfect sense. They were simply releasing a mutual love that they both may have felt since the beginning and have held within for so long that once it came out, it would be unleashed with a fire as hot as what was burning inside of them forever. FRANKIE:(in a singsong voice) Oh, Maayaaaaa. MAYA:(snaps out of it) Huh? What? Frankie smirked at her and motioned with her finger for her to come. SHAY: Girl, we need to talk. ZOE: Yup. We're gonna keep your ass up all night with questions. MAYA:(laughing) Okay. Okay. I'm coming. The four girls retired to Frankie's bedroom where they did exactly as promised; kept Maya up all night with questions about how this came to be and what led up to it. Maya was fine with answering all of her friends' enthusiastically curious questions because she was proud. She was secure. She was in love. '''NEXT CHAPTER: We'll be on prom night by the end of next chapter....in the chapters after that, you know where things are going if you remember the sneak peeks :O Thank you, guys <3' Category:Blog posts